


Y is for Your Soul

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [25]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, set post Hellsing manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: Alucard/Anderson, set post-manga.
  Oh my beloved adversary, to meet in battle again and again-





	

Y is for Your Soul

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: mentions of some graphic violence, blood, etc.

Pairing: Alucard/Alexander Anderson.

Setting: post-Hellsing manga.

Summary: _Oh my beloved adversary, to meet in battle again and again-_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Oh my beloved adversary, to meet in battle again and again-_

He awakens to a dream, where they meet in that Hallway to fight over and over. The hallway they had first met in. A hallway he can recall again and again the wide, almost near manic, grin on the Paladin's face as he skewers Alucard time and again. Can recall his own booming laughter as he pulls the knives, the swords, out of his body, the blood spewing everywhere, matching the man's knives with bullets, watching them speed through the human man's body, his blood spraying around, matching Alucard's on the walls, the floors.

He matches the man's blue eyes, bright with the fever and love of battle, with his own red ones, ones that were certain to be just as bright with the same love.

He passes what he can only call time, though it certainly felt like something indescribable, there. Tens of thousands of hours, it is only him and it is only Anderson and for the first time in decades, he feels a measure of something akin to happiness.

After the first few hours or weeks or days, or whatever it was, of fighting with knives and swords and bullets it soon dissolves into mere hands, ripping the others limbs off, ripping each other apart, only to watch as the other is put back into place.

It should probably have upset him, angered him even, at this eternal struggle.

But he _loves_ it. It is what he had been missing ever since his Adversary had crumbled into dust before his eyes.

Anderson meets him with the same ferocity, the same determination that Alucard brings to him and his heart, as black as it was, his _soul_ , sings with joy.

After the fists comes the teeth. At first it is completely animalistic in its savagery, as they completely tear the other apart, bite by bite.

At first.

And then...it _changes_.

He comes to, countless hours or centuries later, lying upon the hard wood of the hallway, breathing heavily. It wasn't a necessity, yet it felt necessary to do so, to breathe. His head turns to look at the Paladin, as he comes to sit next to Alucard, his blue eyes bright beneath the glasses.

"Are you real?" He asks Anderson, the first question-no, the first _words_ he speaks to him in all the time of...this.

Anderson does not mock him or look angry. Instead he looks contemplative.

"I do not know." He tells him, as sincerely as he has ever told him anything. "Does it matter?"

Now it is _his_ turn to ponder.

"No...I suppose not. You are real enough to _me_ and that is what matters." Yet he still feels doubt niggling at him. And it hits him then that he, of course (as if it is a certainty he should have been aware of all this time, for all time) wants him to be real. It had taken Alucard himself _decades_ to find himself once more. Schrödinger's "gift", in the end, had changed many a thing for the vampire.

"You have doubts." Anderson states. looking at him with calm eyes.

He grins. "What if I have taken you from your God? What if you have been pulled out of His loving embrace, even if not by my hand? What then, Alexander?"

The priest stills and seems surprised, almost more by Alucard's speaking his first name than anything else.

"Then it must not be time to stay by His side." Anderson says seriously.

Alucard stares at him and starts to laugh, over and over again. His body is utterly seized by it, making him convulse with the laughter. It only grows in volume as he looks at the priest, who seems neither bothered by the volume or the laughter itself, who only watches him with a calm face.

"Oh, Alexander." He says, completely and utterly amused. "Your God must certainly _hate_ me."

Anderson bares his teeth in a grin.

"Completely unrepentant, as you have always been, Alucard." Anderson says, grin widening.

"Always." He grabs the head of the now surprised priest, his voice softening. "Always."

He kisses him roughly, taking in the man's sound of genuine surprise and-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sleeps in the waking world. Or...no. It was the other way around, wasn't it? Sleep and dream, awaken and be in the real. It had become hard to distinguish the two. The terms didn't really matter to him anymore, after all. He was everywhere and nowhere, could _be_ wherever he chose.

He passes by Integra's bed-still the same age she had last been when he had come back, so his reality had indeed been shifted in That Place-passes by Seras who was on guard and makes his way out of the large estate.

He looks up at the night sky, the moon sitting full and bright.

"Until we may meet again, dear Adversary."

And he passes overhead, a cloud of winged creatures, his laughter trailing across the sky.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
